Estoy mejor sin ti
by oupavia
Summary: Bella descubre a Edward engañándola...Es una historia inspirada por McFly! RR?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer...yo juego con ellos.

Estoy mejor sin ti

Iba caminando sola por la oscura calle que lleva a mi edificio,hoy,raramente,la luna sale a deslumbrar a los habitantes de Seattle,y con ellas las estrellas que sirven de acompañantes.

Intentaba ir lo más rápido posible para llegar antes a mi casa y volver a los brazos de mi novio,Edward Cullen. Trabajo para mantenernos a los dos porque él no trabaja. No es porque sea un vago o que se aproveche de mi,lo que pasa es que es músico y los productores no valoran su trabajo. Pero no me importa,con tal de que se quede a mi lado, no me importaría trabajar las 23 horas y volverlo a ver cuando llegue a nuestro departamento.

Acabamos de mudarnos para poder vivir juntos hace 3 semanas. La convivencia es buenísima, por no decir perfecta... y nuestra relación es de lo más estable, por lo único que discutimos es por mi inseguridad inmadura, normalmente le monto escenas de celos sin sentido, pero con una amiga como Tania Denali ,cualquiera lo haría.

Sin darme cuenta había llegado a la puerta de mi edificio, me emocionaba la idea de volver a escuchar un Te Amo suyo o volver a ver como su sonrisa torcida aparece en su cara al verme o volver a sentir como me besa con una pasión que solo la tiene él.

Esperaba el ascensor inquieta, pero tardaba demasiado y hoy en el trabajo había sido un día horrible, con el pesado de Mike Newton persiguiéndome todo el día y la llamada de atención del señor Black, el dueño del bar. Me había pedido que lo llamase Jacob,pero pude darme cuenta de sus malas intenciones antes de que la cosa pasara a más. Sin más preámbulos corrí por las escalera hasta el quinto piso y en la puerta de mi departamento escuché ruidos extraños.

¡Tania...Tania!- Gritaba alguien...¿Edward?

Y la verdad me cayó como una jarra de agua fría.

¿Inseguridades?¿Es mi culpa por tener la autoestima baja?.Escuché una voz en mi cabeza que me decía:¡Felicidades Bella Swan!¡Acabas de ganar el premio a la cornuda del año!.

Con el corazón roto en mil millones de pedazos,me armé de valor para que luego no pueda negar nada entré a mi casa lo más silenciosa y tranquila posible en momentos como este.

Legué al salón...nada, pero algunas risas me dijeron que estaban en la habitación..Dios..encima en mi cama...donde dormíamos juntos...

Me dirigí a la habitación y abrí la puerta antes de que pueda arrepentirme.

-¡Edward!¡Qué sorpresa!..bueno...la verdad que no..¿Que tal Tania?- dije lo más serena posible mientras los veía desnudos en mi cama. Los dos se quedaron congelados en su sitio cuando se dieron cuenta de mi prescencia .

-Bella...cariño...no es lo que piensas-¡Qué típico!¿Es que no había otra cosa que decir? -Tania...haz el favor de irte y no vuelvas -

Lo único que hice ante esas palabras fue bufar para mi..por lo tonta que fui al enamorarme de una persona que no ha hecho nada por ganarse mi corazón.

-¿Podemos hablar?-uyy...¿y esa cara?...a decir verdad, 5 minutos antes podría llegar a darme pena,pero yo ya no soy la tonta que lo mantiene y le calienta la cama mientras no puede estar con su "amiga".

-Claro..no veo porque no-Creo que la sonrisa cínica que puse mientras decía esto lo asustó.

-Puedo explicártelo,ella me utilizó,me dijo que sacaría mi disco,por favor no me dejes,yo te amo,no no puedo vivir sin ti...-soltó de golpe,pero con eso el muro que había creado se desmoronó de golpe haciendo que mis ojos se inundaran en lágrimas que ardían como ácido.

-No,tu no me amas, pero es verdad que no puedes vivir sin mi..soy la única que te mantiene sin pedirte nada a cambio-tranquilízate..no te humilles demasiado.. me repetía mentalmente

-Por favor..solo te pido que me dejes explicarme...-Lo que me faltaba..pero ahora que lo pienso..esto tenía que pasar,como dicen,mejor sola que mal acompañada,pero dolía y mucho.

-Hay miles de cosas que me dijiste,pero eran mentiras,hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti que podría escribir un libro,pero ya no quiero saberlo,no me interesa.

-Eso significa que...-a mi me dolía más que a él lo que pasaba,pero lo quería demasiado como para atarlo a mi sabiendo que no me quiere.

-Yo nunca quise que todo terminara así..pero tu puedes tomar el cielo más azul y volverlo gris en un solo instante-dije recordando lo feliz que era con mis amigos en Forks y que todo se complicó con su llegada y mi enamoramiento instantáneo.

-Por favor,perdoname...puedo cambiar-dijo...¿sollozando?..ummm...¡qué va!Mentiras!

-Te miro desde otro punto de vista, no sé cómo diablos me enamoré de ti...nunca le desearía a nadie que se sienta como me siento yo-dije sollozando,pero diciendo la verdad,admitiendo lo tonta,ciega,estúpida que fui

-Sólo una oportunidad...

-Estoy mejor sin ti-solté sin darme cuenta-Así que te puedes ir esta noche y no te atrevas a volver a hacer las cosas bien porque estaré lista para una pelea.

Al terminar esto corrí al baño, me encerré y eché a llorar como tanto había querido,pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verme destrozada.

Ahora que todo había acabado podría volver con mis amigos y hacer mi vida sin personas como las que creía que era el amor de mi vida..ya no más,ya no volvería a pasar por esto.

Escuchaba como daba vueltas como loco detrás de la puerta del baño,pero de un momento a otro el ruido venía de la habitación y luego de la sala..hasta que escuché un portazo de la puerta principal y el silencio absoluto se había formado en mi casa.

Se había ido,ya no sufriría más a su lado. Y pensar el tiempo que he perdido con él...las personas a las que hice daño alejándome de ellas..todo por él... Pero ya no más,después de esta noche ya no abrá vida para mí.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer...yo juego con ellos.

EPOV.

-Lo siento,pero no encontramos viable la producción de su disco-Esta era la tercera vez en un mes me negaban la producción de mi disco.

-No se preocupe,ustedes se lo pierden-Y con eso salí del despacho del señor Lathy. Esto ya era demasiado normal en mi caso. Llevaba dos años intentando que me publiquen un disco de rock alternativo que llevaba tiempo guardado en un cajón

Era una suerte que contara con la ayuda y el apoyo de mi novia,Bella Swan. El único problema entre nosotros era que yo no la amaba,la quería pero no como para pasar una vida entera juntos,pero gracias a ella solo me dedicaba a la música ya que era la que me mantenía.

Hace siete meses que conocí a Tania Denali,que es la hija de uno de los productores más famosos del país,Cristopher Denali. Tenía claro lo que ella quería de mi para que me ayude con su padre. Sexo

Una cosa era que no amara a mi novia,pero yo no soy capaz de engañar a alguien que ha sacrificado tanto por mi. No soy tonto,sé que me ama y que haría cualquier cosa por mi y que si la engañara no se daría ni cuenta,sé que ella es una buena persona y que se merece a alguien mejor,pero no soy capaz de dejarla libre,la necesito para seguir con esto de la música.

Hasta ahora nunca la había engañado,pero esto empezaba a ser desesperante. No conseguía nada por la vía "legal" lo que solo me daba pie a aceptar la propuesta de Tania aunque traicione la poca honra que me queda y sería aun más injusto con Bella.

Hoy era un día tranquilo en la casa,podría dedicar la tarde a dar un paseo.

Estaba en un pequeño parque cuando mi móvil sonó. Tania. Estaba seguro de que la conversación sería interesante.

-Eddie! ¿Cómo estás?-Odiaba ese apodo y la voz tan chillona que tenía.

-Pues muy bien-hasta que me llamaste quise agregar-¿Y tú?

-Bien,pero vamos al grano-¿Y esto a qué venía?-Verás Eddie,sabes que me gustas y que mi padre puede impulsar tu carrera y estoy encantada con ayudarte pero todo tiene un precio...

-No me esperaba menos de ti Tania,llevas repitiéndomelo desde que nos conocimos.-Esta chica empezaba a cansarme con sus chantajes.

-Ya,ya, la diferencia es que ahora,si no te acuestas conmigo tendrás por seguro que ninguna discográfica te aceptará-Esto sí que era nuevo-Tendrás que elegir querido,llámame dentro de cinco minutos- Y colgó.

Ahora sí que estaba metido en un aprieto,tenía que elegir rápido,tiempo es lo que menos tenía.

Sinceramente no sé que hacer. No sé que vale más, una conciencia tranquila o por fin poder sacar mi disco a la venta.

Por un lado,no creo creo que acostarme con Tania sea tan malo,lo malo sería que ella me tomara como a un esclavo y que me mintiera con este trato,aunque la verdad es que ella es lo bastante guapa como para desearla pero no me gustaba su forma de se.

Por otro lado está Bella,ella no se merece a alguien como yo y menos que la traicionen como lo que estoy apunto de hacer. Pero de todas formas no la amo, entonces no traicionaría mi conciencia¿no?

Cogí el móvil con lentitud,dudando,pero mientras menos tardara,menos duraría esta tortura.

-Tania,te espero en 20 minutos en mi casa,más te vale que no me engañes porque te las verás conmigo-Colgué antes de que dijera nada,antes de que yo mismo me arrepintiera.

Caminé a mi casa como un zombie,intentando no pensar en lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Me quedé en la puerta del edificio esperando a Tania,no quería entrar en el departamento y ver las fotos que tengo con Bella.

Después de diez minutos con la mente en blanco o pensando en las canciones de Muse...llegó mi pesadilla de la visa real.

Sin pararme a mirarla la cogí de la mano y la llevé al quinto piso por las escaleras,por lo menos así se cansaría antes,o eso espero.

Entramos y justo al cerrar la puerta noté cómo se colgaba de mi cuello y buscaba mi boca. Rechacé su beso de la forma más cordial posible y me dirigí a su cuello

-Veo que alguien tiene prisa- comentó pretendiendo ser sensual,lo que por una parte logró.

No tenía ganas de demorar esto mucho tiempo,así que intenté hacerlo lo más rápido y placentero posible.

Estaba agotado y por lo visto ella también lo estaba,todavía me sentía un poco mareando cuando empezó a hablar.

-Eddie,mi padre quiere verte el lunes temprano...supongo que nos veremos el martes.-sin darme cuenta me estaba riendo,no sabía exactamente porqué. No quería volver a verla,no ahora que los remordimientos empezaban a morderme.

Entre las risas la puerta se abrió y en el umbral apareció una Bella con la mirada más fría que había visto en su fino rostro de porcelana. Me quedé más que congelado con esa imagen suya,realmente me dolió ser una persona tan despreciable como para hacerle esto a ella.

-¡Edward!¡Qué sorpresa!...bueno...no...la verdad que no...¿Qué tal Tania?- Dios..eso sí que dolía,tan obvio era que era un monstruo tan despreciable?.

-Bella cariño...no es lo que piensas,Tania,haz el favor de irte y no vuelvas-¿No es lo que piensas?Eso no me lo creía ni yo.

Esto me resultaba demasiado extraño,no la amaba pero estaba desesperado porque me perdonara o por lo menos que escuchara mis razones. Creo que el convivir con ella me ha hecho apreciarla más de lo que pensaba.

Esperé que Tania se fuera para poder hablar tranquilamente con ella,si es que eso era posible.

La miré intentando adivinar qué pasaba por su cabeza,pero en estos momentos me resultaba bastante difícil.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Ahora lo que lo pensaba,había vivido muchos momentos bonitos con ella, la quería y eso no podía negarlo para estos momentos,mi mente trabajaba a mil por horas solo para decirme una cosa. No quiero perderla.

-Claro...no veo porque no.-Me dijo con una sonrisa que se clavó en mi mente como una estaca en el corazón de un vampiro. Esa no era la dulce Bella que había conocido y la que se había enamorado de mí.

-Puedo explicártelo,ella me utilizó, me dijo que sacaría mi disco,por favor,no me dejes,yo te amo, no...no puedo vivir sin ti.-Lo dije tan rápido que dudo que me haya entendido.

-No,tu no me amas,pero es verdad que no puedes vivir sin mi...soy la única que te mantiene sin pedirte nada a cambio.-Ok,eso es verdad...con esto solo se demostraba más cosas despreciables sobre mi persona..pero con tal de que me perdonara era capaz de cambiar...

-Por favor,sólo te pido que me dejes explicarme...

-Hay miles de cosas que me dijiste,pero eran mentiras-Sabía que se refería a las veces que le dije que la amaba y no eran verdad-Hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti que podría escribir un libro,pero ya no quiero saberlo,no me interesa.

Esas palabras fueron como ácido que quemaba mi piel.

Sabía que estaría mejor sin mi,pero no podía rendirme tan fácilmente,no sé lo que me pasa,solo sé que si la pierdo ahora me dolería demasiado.

-Eso significa que...

-Yo nunca quise que todo terminara así,pero tu puedes tomar el cielo más azul y volverlo gris en un solo instante-Todo estaba perdido...y era solo mi culpa,por poner antes mi disco,que en estos momentos ya no me interesaba.

-Por favor,perdóname...puedo cambiar-Probé suerte mirándola a los ojos. Empezó a sollozar y con eso sólo me hacía ver lo bajo que había caído.

-Te miro desde otro punto de vista,no sé cómo diablos me enamoré de ti...nunca le desearía a nadie que se sienta como me siento yo.-La verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo como pude tenerla conmigo y no darme cuenta de lo que veía.

-Sólo una oportunidad...-Sabía que era inútil pero simplemente no podía resignarme.

-Estoy mejor sin ti...así que te puedes ir esta noche y no te atrevas a volver a hacer las cosas bien porque estaré lista para una pelea.

Y diciendo eso se encerró en el baño dejándome en shock. Tenía todo el derecho de no querer volver a verme,tiene toda la razón en decir que está mejor sin mi,pero podría cambiar por ella y por mi.

Estaba en la puerta del baño intentando hablar con ella,pero perdí la voz al escucharla llorar y a maldecirse a ella misma por tonta antes que a mi.

En ese momento entendí que la había perdido para siempre y que la amaba,pero todo eso ya no importaba,me había encargado de destrozarla y e paso hacerme caer en un estado de muerto en vida,y todo por..¿Un puñetero disco?.Me daba asco a mi mismo y no soportaba la idea de que ya no tuviera solución.

Cogí lo poco que me pertenecía en esta casa,la guitarra,algo de ropa y las joyas de mi madre y me fui.

Llegué a la casa de mi hermano,recuerdo que me vio y me tumbó en el sofá y le conté todo. Se enfadó mucho,no era de extrañar,quería mucho a Bella pero me acogió unos días hasta que me llamaron de la discográfica diciéndome que estarían dispuestos a publicarme el disco,pero que querían canciones nuevas.

No tenía muchas ganas de componer o cantar pero me pareció una buena forma de que Bella me escuche aunque dudaba que quisiera saber algo de mi. De hecho aveces ni yo quería hacerlo.

Presenté la canción pero no les gustó. De tosas formas me prestaron el estudio para grabar la canción que escribí para ella.

Le puse todo mi empeño en que saliera bien. Cuando lo terminé lo escuché una vez y cuando terminó la canción sentí que una lágrima solitaria vagara por mi cara.

Tres días después llevé la canción a su casa a una hora que sabía que ella no estaría y la pasé por debajo de la puerta,deseando que por lo menos me personara,aunque no volviera conmigo.

_1 año después_

Estaba en mi casa con mis padres,había vuelto a Forks,donde todo empezó. Me gustaba recordarla y recordar los momentos que pasábamos juntos o con nuestros amigos.

Nunca recibí respuesta a la canción que le había compuesto,pero no la culpo.

Una tarde más canté su canción.

I'm getting tired of asking

is this the final time

so did i make you happy?

Cause you cried an ocean

theres a thousand lines

about the way you smile

written in my mind

but every

single words a lie

I never wanted everything to end this way

but you can the bluest sky and turn it grey

I swore to you that i would do my best to change

you said it don't matter

i'm looking at you from another point of view

I don't know how the hell i'm in love with you

I would never wish anyone to feel the way I

do is this a sound from heaven

showing me the light

was this supposed to happen

i'm better off without you

so you can leave tonight

don't you dare come back

and try to make things right

cause i'll be ready for a fight (yeah)

I never wanted everything to end this way

you can take the bluest sky and turn it grey

I swore to you that i would do my best to change

but you said it don't matter

i'm looking at you from another point of view

I don't know how the hell i fell in love with you

I would never wish anyone to feel the way I do

I never wanted everything to end this way

you can take the blue sky and turn it grey

I swore to you that i would do my best to change

but you said it don't matter

I'm looking at you from another point of view

I don't know how the hell i fell in love with you

I would never wish anyone to feel the way I do

you said

and you said

and you said

and you said

do, I do, do, I do, I do, do, I do

you said

and you said

and you said

you said it don't matter


End file.
